Individuals devote time to viewing or listening to, or otherwise consuming (e.g., recording) entertainment content. Television, which is one form of such entertainment, has become a common part of every day life. Fans of television engage in regular conversation, often spirited in nature, regarding programming, shows, and movies watched. In this regard, there are many websites, blogs, emails, and telephone calls concerning television programming, and content in general.
However, as content becomes increasingly non-linear and available on-demand, the ability to, e.g., watch shows at different times, that is, asynchronously, makes interactivity and community consumption very difficult to achieve